


Pretty Little Pink Blush

by whereshallwestart



Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Brett is stupid, Liam is cute, M/M, Pining, Realizing Feelings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-17
Updated: 2014-09-17
Packaged: 2018-02-17 17:09:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2316992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whereshallwestart/pseuds/whereshallwestart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Liam likes Brett. Might love him. Brett doesn't feel the same way. So when Liam tries to move on, Brett finally pulls his head out of his ass.<br/>What's that quote again?<br/>"Men want what other men have?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pretty Little Pink Blush

Brett knew that Liam liked him. How could he not? The way Liam always glanced at him from underneath his eyelashes, then had a pretty pink blush spreading across his cheeks when Brett caught his eyes. It was also a huge clue when, one drunken night, Liam threw his arms around Brett's shoulders, proclaiming that he had, "the bluest eyes to ever blue."

Brett tried to let him down easy, making not so subtle hints about how hot he found certain girls, and sure it killed him when he saw the hurt flash through Liam's eyes. 

Then out of nowhere it stopped. 

No more shy glances, no more blushing, no more trying to touch Brett at any chance he got. 

Brett, relieved that his friendship with Liam was preserved, found himself a nice girlfriend. Her name was Shay and she was sweet, and smart, and she was good for Brett. 

 

 

 

It was during practice one afternoon, when everything changed. They had just finished up, Liam and Brett casually joking with each other, when a question of, "Who's that?" swept through the field.

Turning around, Brett saw a tall brunette, strolling towards them. With an excited squeal, Liam ran and jumped into his arms. The mouths of the team members dropped, not because they were shocked at him being gay, they didn't have a problem with that. But what they were surprised at was when tiny little Liam ran into the arms of someone who was a good foot taller than him, and had muscles bulging all over.

The man, because no way in hell was he in high school, wrapped his arms around Liam, lifting him up and kissing him deeply. 

Brett felt a growl build up in his throat as he heard the catcalls of everyone around them, and saw Liam break away with that pretty little pink blush staining his cheeks. The pretty little pink blush that used to be reserved just for Brett. 

Using his enhanced hearing Brett could easily pick up there conversation.

"So are you ready to go?" The brunette asked.

Nodding, Liam replied, "Yeah, almost, practice just finished up, I need to go and change."

They parted ways after that, the brunette walking back to the parking lots, and Liam back down to where the team members were standing with their mouths open. 

When Liam reached them, Brett asked, "So who was that?"

Glancing up in confusion Liam answered, "Oh that was Justin, my uh...my boyfriend."

"I didn't know you were dating anyone."

"Um yeah, it's a bit recent."

Nodding Brett walked away, a pit in his stomach weighing him down.

 

 

That night Brett lay awake in his bed. 

Groaning, he flipped to his side, trying to forget the Liam's face. God, he didn't know why he felt like shit. The feeling intensifying when he remembered the argument he had with Shay, watching her sweet face twist in hurt as he snapped at her. 

Telling him he was an asshole, she ran out with tears streaming down her face. 

Liam's face swam back into his mind, when finally he couldn't take it. Setting his face, he promised himself that he'd confront Liam the next day.

 

 

That morning, getting ready, Brett had a plan. 

Going through his classes and practice in a haze, he knew that Liam liked to be the last guy out of the locker rooms.

So waiting until it was just him and Brett, Brett sat on the benches waiting for Liam to finish up.

"Brett?" came the questioning voice.

He turned, watching the smaller boy towel off his hair. 

"What are you doing here, aren't you usually the first guy out?"

Getting up, Brett walked closer to Liam as the other boy started packing up his stuff.

"Uh yeah, I just had to talk to you about something, " Brett replied as he sat down on the bench in front of Liam's locker. He felt the other boy turn to look at him, but Brett avoided his eyes. 

"Is everything okay?"

Closing his eyes, and huffing out a deep breath, he replied, "Not really."

Liam sat down next to him, eyes filled with worry, "Talk to me Brett, what's wrong?"

Taking a deep breath, then immediately regretting it, because although the boy had already showered, he could still smell Justin all over him.

Liam moved even closer, until Brett finally turned around to look Liam in the eyes.

"Brett?"

Throwing the perfectly planned speech he had written in his head out the window, he grabbed Liam by the back of the neck, and pulled him into a kiss.

Feeling Liam tense up, then relax into the kiss, Brett pulled away, pushing their foreheads together.

Liam opened his eyes, smiling, then after realizing what just happened he jumped up. 

"What the hell Brett!"

"I like you Liam. I like you a lot. And I don't want to see you with Justin," he said, wincing at just how bad it sounded.

"Why now? Is it because I'm with Justin? Is it because you finally want what you can't have?" he asked, his voice breaking.

Brett stood up, then cornering Liam against the lockers he looked him in the eyes, "Liam Dunbar, I've been thinking about you all night. Maybe I was stupid, and a bit slow. But seeing you with Justin made me realize just how dumb I was being. It killed me Liam, I wanted to tear him to shreds."

Liam looked up, watching how open Brett's eyes were, then smiling slightly, he leaned up.

But when he realized that he still couldn't reach Brett's lips, he pouted slightly. Laughing, Brett leaned down and pulled him close, pushing his tongue into Liam's mouth.

Moaning slightly, Liam used Brett's shoulders to pull himself up and wrap his legs around Brett's waist. 

Brett ran his hands down, squeezing Liam's ass as he helped support the boy. Swallowing Liam's broken moan with his mouth, he trailed his lips down to Liam's neck, biting and sucking along the way. Listening to the whimpers coming out of Liam, Brett smirked as he kept working Liam's neck, trying to imprint his scent in there and get rid of Justin's.

Pulling away, and ignoring the whine of protest, Brett looked at Liam's flushed face.

Liam opened his eyes, smiling he asked, "Brett...what does this make us?"

Letting Liam down, Brett answered, "Well, I was hoping that you'd agree to be my boyfriend."

Smiling, then burying his face in Brett's chest, Brett took comfort in the fact that Liam had that pretty little pink blush across his face. 

**Author's Note:**

> So yeah, this is headcannon filled for liamsdunbar on tumblr. I hope it turns out well, I've almost never written any angst.  
> My tumblr is: howfunnyitmustbeinyourminds.tumblr.com  
> Come pop into my inbox with a headcannon or prompt! Or just come in to say hi!!  
> As always, comments are so greatly appreciated.


End file.
